


Long Nights, and Ice Cream

by souperconceited



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: I just wanted something cute and short, Ice Cream, based in the young justice universe though that's not mentioned, its short, kind of daddy bats, tiny robbery at a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souperconceited/pseuds/souperconceited
Summary: "'Hear me out, B,' Robin swung his feet over the ledge as they watched the police at work below them, 'ice cream after patrol.'"Robin wants ice cream, Batman has had a long night.





	Long Nights, and Ice Cream

"Hear me out, B," Robin swung his feet over the ledge as they watched the police at work below them, "ice cream after patrol."

The dark knight sighed, it'd been a long night, and stories below them, they awaited the go ahead to turn in for the night. Commissioner Gordon seemed too busy to remember the brooding (and impatient) superheroes above him, however. Bruce internally groaned, it was only a mugging, not a big deal. Yet the police were taking forever, making the dark knight and the boy wonder wait.

"We can't just leave," Batman reprimanded the idea, despite the words not coming from his partener's mouth.

"It'd be so easy though," The boy wonder insisted, "they don't even need us down there."

Bruce rolled his eyes at this, "if we do leave, we're not getting ice cream."

"You obviously want some too," Robin mimicked the dark knight's actions with a smirk. The bat went to argue, deciding against it as he noticed Commissioner Gordon finally trying to get their attention.

"Batman, Robin," He greeted when the pair met him on the ground. 

"Hey Commissioner," The bird chirped, turning to his mentor who simply grunted his greeting.

Gordon looked guilty almost at what he was about to say, clearing his throat, "Now, I know it's been a long night, but I was hoping you could check out one last place for me tonight."

Bruce sighed, hiding his bitterness behind his thirst for justice, "what is it, commissioner?"

"A robbery."

—«·»—

The dynamic duo slipped into the seemingly empty building. The silent alarm had been tripped nearly two minutes ago, and nobody had snuck out of the small shop since. Meaning the darkened windows hid whoever was about to get busted by the dynamic duo. 

Using night vision, the pair noticed a thug filling a bag with the display counter. He pulled a long necklace from its place, turning toward his patenter with a grunt.

"Noticed anyone yet, Burt?" The first thief asked in a gruff voice.

The second man, Burt, shook his head, "Not yet, boss. Don't think we tripped the alarm. I've seen at least ten cops pass."

The heroes took this as their cue, Robin throwing a few smoke pellets into the already dark room. The pair of robbers seemed to finally notice they were being watched, going into a poorly executed 'battle mode.'

As the dynamic duo were tying the now-unconscious criminals together, a squad car approached. The pair took the police interference as their time to leave, slipping out the way they came, watching from the roof to be sure nothing happened.

"Look," Dick gestured to the other side of the road, "we're right across from an ice cream shop. That's - surprisingly - open."

Bruce checked the time, more confused than annoyed. Finally, he sighed, knowing he'd regret it later, "Fine."

"Wait, really?" The boy wonder perked up, a grin on his face.

The bat nodded, "Just this once."

Robin cheered, pulling out his grappling hook to swing across the street in his most graceful manor. Landing directly in front of the ice cream shop, he opened the door, holding it for Bruce as he glided down carefully.

The employee behind the counter was half asleep, greeting the pair halfheartedly without looking up. "Welcome to Barney's Ice cream, how may I help you?" The girl looked up and quickly stiffened at the sight of the two heroes.

"Holy flavors, Batman," Robin mumbled, eying his options with a grin.

"One scoop only, I don't need you spilling in the bat mobile," The dark knight warned.

His glare made the girl behind the counter shake, though the boy wonder was unaffected, admiring his choices.

"Could I have one scoop of birthday cake in a waffle cone?" Dick pointed to his choice. The girl nodded quickly, turning to Batman for his order quickly.

Bruce started to shake his head before Robin cut in, "He'll have a scoop of chocolate in a cake cone."

The bat-glare didn't seem to work on his protege.

—«·»—

The dynamic duo quickly paid, heading back to the bat mobile, each with a cone in hand.

"See?" Robin offered, pointing between the two cones as he added, "I say this becomes a thing."

"No." Bruce insisted, his glare not bothering the bird happily eating ice cream beside him.


End file.
